Jeffrey y el Adramelec
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Castiel-Winchi ha cumplido su 50 fic aniversario. Y su personaje Jeffrey se ha dejado caer por mi casa. Este fic es un pequeño homenaje a Castiel-Winchi y su magnífico universo. Contiene nalgadas / spank paternal. Y bueno... ya saben si no les gusta esa temática, no pierdan su tiempo leyendo. No duden en visitar su link /u/3372299/Castiel-Winchi


**- Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto odio Nueva York** (dijo Dean dando una profunda expiración).

-** ¿Con ésta? Ya van 27 desde que salimos de Denver** (dijo sin levantar la cabeza del diario de su padre). **Venga, Dean, que si te portas bien, te llevaré a un musical.**

**- ¡Bitch! Jajaja **(dijo dándole un poquito más de gas al coche)

**- ¡Jerk! Jajaja**

John estaba ocupado en un caso de posesión en Delaware y había mandado a los chicos a Queens, por que su viejo amigo Gregory le había llamando. En las últimas semanas había desaparecido varios chicos, todos entre 13 y 17 años. El alcalde había decretado el toque de queda y se recomendaba a los chicos que no fueran nunca solos. Por supuesto la policía pensaba que se trataba de un asesino en serie. Pero Gregory estaba convencido que se trataba de algo sobrenatural. Es más había hecho un poco de investigación y cada 60 años desaparecían 60 jóvenes en un breve periodo de tiempo. Siempre igual. Chicos de entre 13 y 17 años, de diferentes razas, religiones y clase social. No había rastro de violencia, ni fuerza, ni testigos, ni pistas, ni nada, simplemente los chicos se esfumaban. Según su investigación, al menos había pasado en 4 ocasiones antes. John no le hacía gracia enviar a los chicos solos pero ninguno de los dos chicos estaban en la franja de edad y Gregory era un cazador muy experto. Así que finalmente envío a los chicos a Nueva York quedándose él con el caso de posesión.

**- Esta debe de ser la casa de Gregory. **

**- aun vivirá con aquel bomboncito **(dijo Dean poniendo cara de sátiro sexual)

**- Dean, por dios, ahora tendrá, la señorita McGuins tendrá más de 45 años.**

**- una mujer madura que sabe lo que quiere.**

**- Compórtate Dean, mantén los pantalones en su sitio. No quiero problemas con Gregory y sobretodo no quiero problemas con papá.**

**- Tranquilízate, Sammy, solo estaba bromeando.**

**- ya conozco yo tus bromas. Redfield.**

**- eso fue distinto.**

**- ¿si?**

**- Ella me sedujo** (Sam levantó la ceja y lo miró muy serio) **Lo juro** (dijo Dean ofendido. Sam prefirió ignorar a su hermano y solo tocó el timbre).

**- ¿Dean? O dios Sammy si eres incluso más alto que Dean, pasad, no os quedéis ahí** (dijo el cazado mirando tras los chicos por si alguien los había visto en la puerta de su casa y los hizo entrar rápidamente) **gracias, por venir tan rápido. Disculpad el desorden. La asistenta está de vacaciones jajajaja**

**- ya jajajaja **(se rió Dean, dejando su bolsa en el sofá).

- **Dejadme veros un instante. Dios sois ya dos hombres.**

**- Sammy aun duerme con su mantita, pero si.**

**- ¡vete a la mierda, Dean!** (dijo Sam irritado, Dean no perdía la ocasión para ridiculizar a su hermano) **Hola Gregory ¿Qué tal por aquí?**

**- Belinda está en la escuela** (su pareja era profesora, había dado clases a Sammy en sexto grado cuando estuvieran 4 meses en Davenport), **hoy tienen reunión con la asociación de padres y madres de los alumnos, por lo que no vendrás hasta bien tarde. ¿John os ha contado algo?**

**- si, desaparición de chicos, sin ningún tipo de rastro, prueba o signo de violencia. Parece ser algún tipo de ciclo que se repite cada 60 años. No hay relación entre los chicos, aunque alguna vez han desaparecido más de uno a la vez. **

**- Exacto, primero pensé en algún tipo de ceremonia pagana. Pero me quedé estancado, no encontré ningún dios que requiera de 60 jóvenes cada 60 años.**

**- Podemos llamara a Bobby** (dijo Sammy mirando a Dean)

**- ¿A Singer? Ya lo hice. También llamé algún otro amigo mío, incluso algún que otro enemigo. Uno de los chicos que desapareció era alumno de Belinda, un buen muchacho.**

**- Tranquilo Gregory, nosotros nos ponemos en ello, si el chico sigue vivo, lo encontraremos. **

**- No tenemos mucho tiempo, ya han desaparecido 48 chicos en los últimos 4 meses. Y eso son tan solo los que su desaparición ha sido denunciada. Esto es Nueva York, hay muchos chicos en las calles. De los cuales nadie echaría de menos si desaparecieran.**

**- Yo voy a la hemeroteca, tú ves al registro municipal, a ver si encontramos algo** (dijo Sam, que aun no había dejado sus cosas).

**- Esperad chicos, dejad vuestras cosas, en la habitación de atrás. Belinda ha puesto sabanas y toallas limpias. Aquí tenéis unas llaves de casa** (dándole un llavero que era una HelloKitty) ¿**Qué? Me lo dio Belinda**

**- jajaja**

Sam, Dean, Gregory e incluso en sus ratos libres Belinda estuvieron investigando sobre la desaparición de los chicos, en esos días desaparecieron dos chicos más. Dan, fue a hablar con sus familias, los chicos habían desaparecido en su propia habitación. Al menos eso decía la madre de uno de ellos, que decía que unos minutos antes, había entrado en l habitación de su hijo para llevarle la merienda. Y que cuando fue a llevarse el plato, el chico ya no estaba. La ventana estaba cerrada por dentro y jura y perjura que no oyó la puerta de la casa. Cuando entró en la habitación, Dean se dio cuenta que había un fuerte olor a huevos podridos. Las demás desapariciones no se sabían donde se habían dado exactamente o ya hacía semanas desde que se habían producido. Al fin una pista que seguir. El olor azufre. Azufre solo significa una cosa. Y no es una buena cosa.

Al menos estaban sobre una pista, aunque Dean hubiera preferido que fuera cualquier otra cosa antes que eso. Ahora que sabían que era lo que estaban buscando tenían que averiguar quien.

Y nadie mejor que Sam, para eso, él era la rata de la biblioteca, el sabueso de los datos soporíferos, la enciclopedia del frikismo. Y por supuesto Sam, no defraudó, se pasó dos noches sin dormir, pero al fin dio con quien estaba detrás de todas esas desapariciones, Adramelec. El sastre del diablo. Y si la piel de los más jóvenes era para hacer los mejores trajes del diablo. Aparecía cada 60 años para llevarse a 60 jóvenes con los que confeccionar el guardarropa de Satán para los siguientes 60 años. Ya sabían detrás de que estaban, ahora quedaba saber donde y como acabar con él.

Tras una llamada a Bobby, el cómo acabar con Adramelec tampoco era un problema. Decapitación y desmembración seguido de cremación y mezclar las cenizas con polvo de plata mientras se recita un pequeño sortilegio. Sammy se fue a la universidad de antropología, filosofía e historia para averiguar un poco más sobre ese Adramelec. Esa mañana había desaparecido otro chico.

**- ¡Chico, mira por donde vas**! (dijo Sam tras chocar con un chico, desperdigando todo los libros que llevaba por el suelo)

- **¡Vaya, si los hombres de las cavernas han aprendido a leer!** (levantándose del suelo)

- **si, y también saben patear culos.**

**- hunga-hunga, yo macho alpha. Anda tío, piérdete la sala de musculación está en la otra punta del campus. Esto es una biblioteca** (dijo recogiendo un par de los libros que habían desperdigados en el suelo y ayudando a Sam a meterlos en la mochila).

**- Jaja una biblioteca universitaria. Aquí no encontrarás libros para colorear** (percatándose que el chico debería tener unos de unos catorce años).

**- que ingenioso te lo apuntó tu entrenador esta mañana después de follarse a tu vieja. **

**- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh** (dijo la bibliotecaria).

**- Imbécil** (dijo entre dientes el chico)

**- ¡Jeff! Venga tío, en 10 empieza macro** (gritó otro chico de unos 19 años).

_**- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_ (mandó a aclarar de nuevo la bibliotecaria, esta vez más enojada)

_**- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_ (le mandó a callar el chico a la bibliotecaria) **perra frígida amargada** (esto lo dijo entre dientes. Sam se escandalizó al oír unas palabras tan feas saliendo de la boca de un niño) **Ya me largo, ya** (se levantó y salió corriendo tras el otro chico)

**- ¡eyyy chico!** (dijo Sam con la billetera en la mano)

- _**shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

- _**disculpe**_ (muerto de vergüenza. Dejo los libros sobre la mesa y salió tras de los muchachos).

- **tío, no te gires, pero el mastodonte de la biblioteca nos está siguiendo, ese si nos pilla nos cruje en dos. **

**- No me da miedo, vamos** (tirando de su amigo).

- **Eyyyyyyyyyy tú chico, eyyyyyyyyyyy el de la biblioteca** (gritó Sam haciendo que los 4 gatos que habían por los pasillos se girarán a ver de donde venía en griterío. Sam aceleró el paso y se puso a la altura de los muchachos).

**- lo siento hunga-hunga no eres mi tipo, los prefiero capaces de deletrear su propio nombre** (los dos chicos se rieron de Sam).

- (Sam agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta al chico y lo aplastó contra una pared) **Se te ha caído la billetera** (dijo con una cara que daba mucho mucho miedo. Jeff agarró la cartera y tragó saliva)

**- gracias** (dijo muy flojito sin apartar la mirada. El amigo del chico salió corriendo dejándolo solo con aquel gigante).

**- parece que tu amigo te abandonado** (dijo con una sonrisita pero sin soltar al chico).

**- No lo necesito, no me das miedo, abusón. **

**- ¿abusón?** (le chocó que alguien le llamara así. Sam siempre había sido él el objeto de torturas de los abusones) **si has sido tú quien has chocado contra mí y después me has insultado.**

**- lo que sea, vas a soltarme o piensas quedarte aquí todo el día, yo tengo clase de macro en 5. **

**- ¿No eres muy joven para ir a la uni?**

**- ¿Y tú no eres muy idiota para…? **(empezó a decir Jeff pero se encontró que Sam dejó de aplastarlo y le estaba retorciendo la oreja) **AUUUUUUUUUUAUUUUUUUUU SUÉLTAME, CABRÓN, AUUUUUUUUU** (gritó tras un tirón realmente fuerte).

- **Mira niñito, tengo cosas mejor que perder mi tiempo zurrando tu insolente culo, así que ya estás Auch** (de repente Sam sintió un fuerte dolor en el píe, el chico le acababa de darle un tremendo pisotón, Sam soltó el agarré al acto y Jeff empezó a correr hacia el aula de macroeconomía de los de primer curso. Al llegar a la puerta le sacó la lengua a Sam y se metió en clase, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y la puerta se cerró. Sam se quedó fulminándolo con la mirada a través de la puerta de cristal. Estaba dispuesto a esperarse una hora a que acabara la clase para patearle el culo a ese mocoso impertinente. Pero entonces su teléfono empezó a vibrar, era Dean)

Había desaparecido otro chico, Belinda conocía a la familia, iban a la misma iglesia. Sam decidió volver a la biblioteca y continuar leyendo los libros que había encontrado que hablaban del culto a Adramelec en búsqueda de más información.

Los seguidores de Adramelec sacrificaban despellejando vivos niños y posteriormente quemado sus restos sobre un altar en una iglesia desacralizada. Sam se levantó de golpe y fue a la sección de urbanismo de la biblioteca y buscó iglesias desacralizadas, En Queens, solo había una, salió corriendo de la biblioteca, al fin tenía una muy buena pista sobre el lugar donde podría estar Adramelec.

Al llegar a casa de Gregory estuvieran preparando un plan para destruir a Adramelec. Cuando lo tuvieron todo bien atado, los tres cazadores salieron hacia utopia playgroud, cerca había una vieja iglesia católica parte de la cual ahora era un bar de copas. Pero la otra parte era una especie de almacén de muebles viejos. Los chicos entraron por la entrada del almacén, mientras que Gregory cubría la entrada que daba al bar. Aquel sitio apestaba, y no era peste a cerrado, o a sucio. Era peste a vísceras humanas en descomposición y a azufre. De repente oyeron un gran estruendo que provenía del sótano. Los chicos sacaron sus escopetas. Y bajaron con cautela las escaleras que daban al sótano. Y entonces escucharon dos voces discutiendo.

(En el sótano)

- **Maldito hijo de puta, te mataré, no debiste llevarte a mi amigo** (era la voz de alguien muy joven, de repente se escuchó otro estruendo como cajas cayéndose y muchas cosas rompiéndose)

- **tú acabarás como tu amigo, no debiste venir** (una voz tenebrosa rugió y acto seguido más ruido de cosas que se caen y rompen. Sam y Dean se hicieron unas señas. Dean iría primero y Sam le cubriría la retaguardia)

**- Dean en su política de dispara primero pregunta después en cuanto tuvo localizado a Adramelec disparó entre ceja y ceja. El demonio solo se tambaleo levemente, Sam descargó el cargador entero sobre Adramelec. Pero aquel demonio seguía en píe. De repente el muchacho saltó hacia Adramelec y con su espada le cortó el cuello. Entonces empezó a dar saltos de alegría.**

**- ¡Toma ya! bastardo, Toma, hijo de puta, esto por matar a Dani!**

Los Winchester se quedaron perplejos, aquel niño acababa de decapitar a aquel demonio. Y no solo lo había decapitado sino que ahora mismo estaba… ¿bailando? Si, si, si. El chico estaba bailando alrededor del cuerpo decapitado del demonio. En ese momento Gregory dio la luz y los enormes fluorescentes iluminaron todo el sótano. La imagen era dantesca. La sala estaba llena de pellejos humanos, patrones y maniquís y había tres chicos encadenados, amordazados llenos de cortes. Pero el chico seguí en su celebración. Entonces Sam se percató era el mismo niño que se había encontrado en la biblioteca.

**- ¿Jeffrey?**

**- ¿Hunga-hunga? **(dijo volviendo a la realidad y dejando su celebración)

**- ¿Sam lo conoces?** (dijo Dean sorprendido) **¡espera! ¿Hunga-Hunga?**

**- Es una larga historia. Después te cuento.** (Dirigiéndose de nuevo a Jeff**)¿Qué haces tú aquí? **

**- cargarme a ese hijo de puta, si me disculpan caballeros, he quedado con unos amigos para colorear unos libros** (dijo con toda la chulería del mundo mientras se dirigía hacía las escaleras para salir. Entonces Adramelec se volvió a alzar y agarró a Jeffrey por el cuello y lo alzó un metro por encima del suelo, lo estaba estrangulando con su propio peso)

**- maldito mocoso insolente, no mereces ni ser un guante de mi señor. Te mataré solo por diversión** (dijo apretando más, Jeffrey se llevó las dos manos al cuello dejando caer la espada y empezó a patalear enérgicamente)

**- Hay que decapitarlo y desmembrarlo y todo el resto, sino se regenera.**

**- ya me he dado cuenta, a las 4** (indicó Dean. Sam miró allí estaba la espada del chico) **yo disparo, tú cortas**

Y Dean empezó a disparar al demonio con cuidado de no dar al chico. Sam corrió hacia la espada y en cuanto la tuvo volvió a decapitar al demonio. Una vez decapitado Adramelec cayó al suelo, y con él Jeffrey. Pero esta vez Sam no perdió el tiempo y empezó a cortar al demonio en trocitos. Una vez troceado, lo quemó y mezclo las cenizas con el polvo de plata que llevaban.

Jeffrey se llevó la mano a su cuello magullado. Y se apartó de los chicos, entonces se sintió muy avergonzado, al final habían sido Sam y Dean los que habían acabado con aquel demonio. Jeffrey empezó a detestar a aquellos muchachos y a darles un poco de agua, mientras Sam y Dean seguían con el Adramelec. No sabía que estaban haciendo, pero entendía que era algo relacionado con que aquello no volviera a levantarse nunca más. Con lágrimas en los ojos, salió del sótano y empezó a caminar por la calle sin rumbo. Al cabo de un buen rato de caminar se dio cuenta que un coche negro le seguía, era un Impala del 67, el coche de su padre. Jeffrey se metió en una tiendecita de comestibles y en un despiste del tendero, se fue a la trastienda y salió por la salida de carga. Desapareciendo así de la vista de los Winchester. Pero al girar la esquina, estaba el impala cruzado cortando el camino con Sam y Dean esperándolo con los brazos cruzados.

**- ¿Ibas a alguna parte chico?** (dijo Dean arqueando una ceja, Jeffrey pensó cuanto se parecía Dean a John. Jeffrey estudió rápidamente las posibles salidas, no muchas, sinceramente. Aquello era muy desalentador) **Te he preguntado si ibas a alguna parte, chico **(volvió a repetir Dean al ver las intenciones del chico)

**- Creo que no** (dijo con una mueca de disgusto Jeff)

**- Sube al coche, te llevamos a casa** (dijo Dean. Jeff obedeció)

**- No hay casa donde llevar** (dijo un poco triste).

**- Entonces vendrás a la nuestra** (dijo Sam, sin girarse a mirar a Jeff, simplemente lo miró a través del retrovisor. Entonces Jeff hizo la cosa más estúpida de su vida. Bueno la segunda, la primera había sido ir a por un demonio sin averiguar antes que debía hacer para cargárselo. Jeff se lanzó del coche en marcha. Dio contra el asfalto y empezó a rodar. Los coches lo fueron esquivando. Dean se paró en el acto. Y Salió como un rayo del coche, para ver si el chico estaba bien. Jeff estaba hecho un ovillo en un lado de la carretera gruñendo de dolor)

**- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**- ¡pero que demonios! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres que te maten?** (agarrándolo para ver si tenía lago roto)

**- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU duele en las pelis no parece tan doloroso.**

**- ¿en las pelis? ¡En las pelis!** (Dean le dio un callejón)

**- AUUUUUUUUUUUUU** (Jeff se llevó la mano a la nuca donde Dean le había dado el pescozón. Dean se lo cargó al hombro y lo llevó de nuevo al coche)

**- Sam, detrás** (ordenó Dean), **vigila al tonto ese.**

**- eyyyyyyyyy ¿a quién llamas tonto?**

**- a ti **(dijeron Sam y Dean a la vez)

**- Creo que me he roto el omoplato.**

**- déjame ver** (dijo Sam sacándole con cuidado la cazadora y levantándole la camiseta) **No, no está roto, pero te va a doler un montón los próximos días** (Dean agarró con la mano libre la cazadora del chico y sacó la cartera, sus huevos no tenía casa, ese chico no iba vestido como un chico de la calle. Abrió la billetera y vio el carnet de la universidad. Jeffrey Eric Winchester. Dean se quedó en blanco. Winchester no es un apellido común. Mientras detrás Sam estaba haciendo un rápido reconocimiento al chico. Dean volvió a dejar la billetera en su sitio. Al llegar a casa de Gregory, Gregory ya estaba allí. Dean dejó a Jeffrey y a Sam y puso una excusa para no entrar. Tenía que ir a poner gasolina a su nena).

**- Hola Papá** (dijo Dean aparcado a un par de manzanas de casa de Gregory)

**- Hola hijo, ¿qué tal fue?**

**- creo que deberías de dejar Delaware y venir aquí**

**- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Y Sammy?** (John empezó a preocuparse)

**- No, pero hemos encontrado a alguien que puede que te interese ver.**

**- ¿El demonio de los ojos amarillos?**

**- Nop. Nada sobrenatural, solo un niño de 14 años.**

**- ¿Un niño?**

**- Jeffrey, papá, tú Jeffrey.**

**- Estaré allí en 6 horas. No hagas ni digas nada hasta que yo llegue. ¿Me has entendido?**

**- si, señor** (y colgó el teléfono)

Dean colgó el teléfono y se quedó unos instantes ahí sentado al volante de su coche. Respiró hondo, miró la cazadora del muchacho y volvió a agarrar la billetera. Echó otra ojeada al carnet del chico. La foto del chico. Muy buena la foto, parecía un par de años mayor. Pero y aun así parecía un crío. Estuvo mirando fijamente la foto buscando rasgos en común. El chico no se parecía a él, tampoco a Adam, un poco a Sam, lo cierto es que de los cuatro, ese chico era el que más se parecía a John.

_Nombre: Jeffrey Eric Winchester _

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 01/16/1994_

_Lugar de Nacimiento: San Francisco (California)_

_Facultad: Facultad de Económicas de Nueva York. _

California, eso lo explicaba todo. Se dijo Dean, y agarró la cazadora y salió del coche. Su padre estaría allí en 6 horas. Solo tenían que aguantar seis horas, después todo aquello sería asunto de su padre. Solo seis horas se repetía mentalmente mientras caminaba hacía la casa de Gregory. ¿Qué malo puede pasar en 6 horas? Dean se sintió de repente muy decaído.

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAY AY** (los gritos llegaban hasta el porche de la casa. Dean entró en la casa como un ciclón. Con la pistola en la mano)** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (**Jeff gritaba y se retorcía. Sam se detuvo la mano al aire y se giró para ver a su hermano)

******- **¿pero qué demonios? ¿Qué haces? (preguntó Dean guardando de nuevo la pistola)

******- **Creo que está claro_ PLAFF_ (dejó caer la mano una vez más sobre le trasero del muchacho).

******- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AHHHHHH 

******- **Sam, suelta al chico

******- **En seguida _PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF_

**- **¡**SUÉLTAME, CABRÓN!, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ¡Suéltame! **

******- **¡SAM! **(**Pero Sam seguía) **¡SAMUEL!** (Sam se detuvo de nuevo)

******- **¿Qué? El mocoso nada más llegar por la puerta me atacó, me golpeó con eso (señalando una lámpara rota del suelo) _PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF_

******- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AAAAAH NO MÁS AHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO

******- **Sam déjalo.

******- **No le estoy haciendo daño, solo le estoy dando los buenos azotes que se merece. Bueno un poco de daño si que le estoy haciendo, pero solo a sus posaderas. _PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFF_

******- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH lo siento, lo siento, ya no más aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

_**- **PLAFF PLAFF_ (Dean detuvo la mano de Sam cuando estaba en el aire) **¿Dean?**

******- **Gregory, vigila un segundo al muchacho, si tienes que atarlo, hazlo, después te cuento.

******- **De acuerdo, pero Dean, sinceramente, el chico se ha merecido todas y cada una de esas nalgadas.

******- **Si, si, no lo dudo. Sam (indicándole con el dedo que lo siguiera hasta la habitación)

******- **¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Desde cuando eres tú la supernanny? (dijo un poco molesto Sam, Dean le miró la herida que tenía en la cabeza, no era profundo, le dio una toalla para que se limpiara)

******- **Cállate y escucha (indicándole que se sentara en la cama). **¿Sabes quien es ese chico?**

******- **Un niño, lo encontré en la universidad. Cuando fui a buscar más información sobre Adramelec

******- **¿En la biblioteca de Antropología e Historia?

******- **Si.

******- **¿qué te dijo?

******- **Solo chocó conmigo y me insultó.

******- **¿Nada más?

******- **Nada más. 

******- **¿qué pasa? (Dijo Sam sabiendo que había lago más que Dean no le contaba)

******- **Ese niño es Jeff.

******- **Si, lo sé, otro chico le llamó así… (Dean lo miró muy serio. Y le lanzó la billetera) **si, se le cayó. Le seguí para devolvérsela, pero solo sirvió para que me insultará más y me diera un pisotón.**

******- **Debiste mirar en su interior (Sam abrió la billetera, de repente se puso blanco como el papel)

******- **¡Mierda!

******- **Exacto, mierda.

******- **¿Ya lo sabe papá?

******- **Está en camino. 6 horas.

******- **¡Dios! Le he pegado, ¡papá me va a matar!

******- **Ahora no me preocupa eso.

******- **Gracias hermano.

******- **Me refiero ¿qué narices hacía ahí en aquel sótano?

******- ¿**Crees que nos conoce?.

******- **Si, eso seguro. No existen las casualidades. Creo que se chocó contigo en la biblioteca a posta, para ver en que estabas trabajando.

******- **Pero no averigüé donde estaba la antigua iglesia desacralizada hasta después que entrar en clase. 

******- **¿chocó contigo?

******- **¡No! ¡Imposible! (y empezó a cachearse en búsqueda de un micrófono. No, no había nada) **Nada.**

******- **Pues de alguna manera tuvo que saberlo.

******- **¿Y si le preguntamos? 

**No, sé, preferiría tenerlo atado y amordazado hasta que venga papá.**

**¿Seis horas?**

******- **Yo estuve 18 horas en Redfield.

******- **¡Eres un cerdo!

******- **¿Qué? (Dean estaba descolocado) **No, no me refería a la mujer de Frank. Me refería a aquellos devoradores de entrañas.**

******- **Ah, si papá casi se muere. Nunca lo había visto tan histérico.

******- **Ya, bueno (Dean recordó la soberana paliza que su padre después le dio). **Volvamos a lo que nos ocupa. Jeff**

******- **Jeff (repitió Sam encogiéndose de hombros). **6 horas pasan rápido, podríamos ver la trilogía del señor de los anillos.**

******- **¡Dios, pero que freak que eres! ¿En serio, Sam? Creo que la mejor política es no hablar mucho con el chico. 

******- **Pero es obvio que sabe quien somos. Y a qué nos dedicamos.

******- **Sam, ni una palabra. Recuerda lo que le prometimos a papá.

******- **Si, mantenernos al margen de Jeff. Él es especial y los cazadores no suelen gustarle las cosas especiales. Y Gregory es un cazador. 

******- **Gregory es buena gente.

******- **Ya. No pienso arriesgar la vida de Jeff averiguándolo ¿Y tú?

******- **No (dijo muy serio).

******- **Salgamos ahí fuera y asegurémonos que ese estúpido no abre la boca y hable demás.

******- **Ok.

******- **Gregory, el trabajo ya está hecho. Nosotros nos vamos (dijo Dean, cargando con sus bolsas).

******- **Vamos chico (dijo Sam agarrando bien fuerte a Jeff por el brazo), **nos vamos. Y no quiero ninguna tontería.**

******- **¿Ya os vais? Pero…quedaros al menos hasta mañana.

******- **Lo siento, otro caso.

******- **Ok, dale recuerdos a John. Y gracias.

******- **No hay de que, nos vemos, cuidaros (dijo Dean abriendo la puerta de la calle para que salieran de ahí, Sam salió de la casa agarrando fuerte al muchacho para que no saliera corriendo).

**- ¿Dónde me lleváis?** (preguntó Jeff un poco asustado)

**- tranquilo, si te portas bien y no haces el estúpido otra vez, no te haremos nada.**

**- ¿Pero dónde me lleváis?** (A Jeff no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que se lo llevaran sin decirle a donde. Sam apretó más fuerte el agarre y anduvo más a prisa viendo que Dean aceleraba también el paso. De repente Jeff se dejo caer al suelo, y se sentó en el suelo en medio de la calle como un indio comanche) ¡**De aquí no me muevo hasta que no me digáis a donde me lleváis! **(Dean estaba alucinando)

**- ¿en serio? ¡Vas a hacer una pataleta en medio de la calle como un jodido mocoso de pañales!**

**- sip** (dijo Jeff muy serio cruzándose de brazos).

**- Mira Jeff, no soy del tipo paciente y dialogante. Ese es él** (indicándole a Sam. Jeff abrió muchos los ojos ¿si hunga-hunga era el dialogante cómo diablos sería Dean?) **Y creo que ya has probado un poco de la medicina de Sam. Así que al menos que quieras probar también de la medicina de Dean, ya te estás levantando y caminando.**

**- No, me moveré ni una pulgada hasta que me digáis a dónde me lleváis. Mi mamá me dijo que no fuera con desconocidos.**

**- ¿Ah si?** (dijo Dean arqueando la ceja por oír tal patraña. Dean se agachó para estar frente a frente con Jeff) **Y tú papá que te enseñó sobre ir tras un demonio sin estar preparado apropiadamente. ¡Ni siquiera sabías que había que descuartizarlo, quemarlo y mezclar sus cenizas con polvo de plata! ¡Si Sam o yo no llegamos a estar ahí, ahora estaría muerto!**

**- Habría hallado la manera de deshacerme de él, siempre la hallo. Tengo muy buen instinto y soy bueno improvisando** (dijo haciéndose el interesante con Dean).

**- Recuerda decirle esto último a tu padre cuando te pregunte, estoy seguro que le va a encantar.**

**- ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué? ¿Él sabe que yo…? (**Jeff estaba en pánico, a hora si que si) **espera, espera ¿Tú sabes quién es mi padre?**

**- ****¿Tú qué crees**** Jeffrey Eric Winchester?** (Jeff se puso blanco como el papel y se mordió el labio inferior, como solía hacer cuando se metía en líos y lo pillaban) **Mueve el culo o te lo moveré yo a base de cuerazos **(dijo Dean haciendo el gesto de quitarse el cinturón. Jeff se puso de píe al segundo) **No quiero más tonterías ¿Me expresado claramente Jeff?. **

**- si** (tragó saliva, pero Dean no se movió ni un milímetro) **señor **(finalmente añadió Jeff. Dean dio una larga y profunda respiración y continúo caminando hasta el coche. Sam Y Jeff lo seguían justo detrás en absoluto silencio).

Los chicos condujeron hasta las afueras hasta un motelito a unas millas de Atlantic city. Se hospedaron en una habitación para cuatro. Y Dean llamó a su padre para darle las coordenadas. Al volver a la habitación, Sam estaba con el laptop y el muchacho estaba con carita de conejillo asustado sentado en una de las camas. Dean echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación, Sam la había asegurado, así que se dejó caer en una de las camas y encendió el televisor con el mando a distancia, y empezó a surfear por los canales, en busca de algo que ver.

**- ¿Tiene ventanilla el baño?**

**- no** (dijo Sam sin levantar la cabeza de la pantalla)

**- Jeff, si quieres ir al lavabo a asearte un poco** (estaba hecho un asco) **todo tuyo, yo iré después a tomarme una ducha.**

**- ¿Cuándo va a venir papá?** (preguntó Jeff un poco asustado)

- (Dean miró su reloj) **Unas cuatro o cinco horas. Así que ponte cómodo. Estaremos aquí un buen rato aun **(Jeff bajó la cabeza y entró en el baño).

Tras ver terminator 2 y una reposición de The Three Stooges, Dean recibió un mensaje en el teléfono. Lo leyó y agarró las llaves del coche y la cazadora.

**- salgo un minuto, ahora volvemos** (Le dijo a Sam, Sam se dio cuenta que Dean había usado el plural, eso significaba que el mensaje era de John y que ya estaba allí)

**- vale**

**- vigila al chico, a la más mínima lo amarras.**

**- OK** (dijo cerrando el laptop)

…

**- ¿avión?** (preguntó Dean al ver a su padre apoyado en el Impala)

**- avión y taxis. ¿Está ahí dentro?**

**- si** (Dean no sabía que decirle a su padre, aquella era una situación muy extraña)

**- OK, informa** (dijo muy seco sentándose en capó del impala).

**- Estábamos detrás del demonio ese, descubrimos de que demonio se trataba, como acabar con él y donde encontrarlo. Una antigua iglesia que ahora se utilizaba como Pub y almacén. Cuando llegamos Jeff ya estaba allí peleando con el demonio aquel. Lo hizo realmente bien. Lo decapitó de una sola estocada. Pero…Jeff se puso a… (**Dean estuvo a punto de decir se puso a bailar. Pero se lo repensó).**.. el demonio se volvió a levantar y lo agarró por el cuello y lo estaba estrangulando. Entonces Sam logró hacerse con la espada de Jeff y le cortó de nuevo la cabeza, lo desmembramos, quemamos y mezclamos sus cenizas con el polvo de plata. Jeff auxilió a los tres muchachos que aun quedaban con vida allí, pero después salió corriendo de allá, intentó despistarnos. Pero a mi no me despista un criajo de pañales **(añadió Dean poniendo una mueca de disgusto). **Cuando dimos con él, lo llevamos con nosotros, pero él muy…se tiró del coche en marcha, las heridas que tienen es de la escenita de escapismo no de la pelea con el demonio.**

**- ¡Qué se tiró del coche en marcha!**

**- si, ese chico tiene alguien ahí arriba que le quiere mucho. No sé como los coches lograron esquivarlo.**

**- ¿Y os lo encontrasteis luchando con un demonio que ni sabía como destruir, no?**

**- si, bueno error de novato** (intentando restarle importancia, su padre parecía estar a punto de tener un aneurisma).

**- ¿ERROR DE NOVATO?** (gritó John) **eso no era error de novato eso era un suicidio. NI los novatos son tan estúpidos de enfrentarse algo que no conocen. **

**- Papá ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**- me refiero, se suponía que nosotros nos manteníamos alejados de Jeff para que no cayeran sobre él más ojos de los que ya están sobre el niño. Si se alejaba de este mundo, quizás nadie supiera de él y lo dejaran en paz. **

**- He estado hablando con Giles.**

**- ¿Giles?**

**- si, Jeff estaba bajo su tutela. Por lo que me ha dado entender, el chico es como un imán para lo sobrenatural. Lo lleva en la sangre. Y es una mala combinación la suya. **

**- ¿A qué te refieres? **

**- Su madre era, bueno ya sabes como era Piper** (Dean prefirió callar. Podía entender lo de John con la madre de Adam, pero lo de Piper, eso fue algo que jamás entendió. Dean hacía cómo si eso jamás hubiera pasado). **Y nosotros somos cazadores. Giles dice que no sabe des de cuando el chico lleva cazando, que él sepa al menos un par de años. Primero intentó disuadirlo, pero le fue imposible. Así que empezó a enseñarle** el oficio, ya que se iba a dedicar a estoy, al menos que supiera lo que se hacía.

**- Pues felicita a ese Giles de mi parte, hizo un gran trabajo** (dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo).

**- Giles es un buen hombre. Pero por lo visto tu hermano es a veces un "poco" impulsivo. **

**- ¿Y ahora qué?**

**- Pues parece que habrá un Winchester más en la carrera** (dijo derrotado John. Le hubiera gustado que su plan de mantener oculto a Jeff hubiera funcionado). **Es estúpido regresarlo cuando se está dedicando precisamente a lo que intentábamos protegerle** (Dean sonrió, él era un tipo con un sentimiento de deber familiar muy arraigado y no le hacía gracia tener por ahí suelto un hermano. Pero si era por su propio bien…debía respetar la decisión de su padre. Pero ahora no tenía sentido continuar separados). **Quiero que Sammy y tú os vayáis a comprar algo para la cena** (dándole unos billetes. Dean los tomó) **¡Y Dean! No os deis mucha prisa** (Dean puso una mueca de dolor, sabía que significaba eso. El chico iba a tener un estreno en la carretera un poco adolorido)

Al entrar de motel se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. Pero John pronto lo rompió al abrazarse a Jeff.

**- Hola pequeño, ¡vaya cuanto creciste, ya estás casi como yo de alto!** (dijo John arrufándole el pelo)

- **Hola papá** (abarajándole sonriente, el miedo inicial de un John entrando con el cinturón en la mano y dándole chirlos hasta arrancarle la piel a tiras se había desvanecido en el mismo momento que vio entrar a Dean con su padre por la puerta) **Te he echado mucho de menos** (apretándose aun más contra el pecho de su padre).

**- Yo también hijo, yo también** (besándolo en la cabecita). **Ey Sammy** (dijo alargándole un brazo para que se uniera al abrazo, ya que Jeff no parecía dispuesto a soltar a su padre. Sam sonrió y le dio un abrazo rápido a su padre).

**- Ey papá, ¿qué tal por Delaware?**

**- Tuve que dejarlo. Jim y Charlie se están encargando de ello ahora.**

**- Sammy, me muero de hambre, me acompañas a compra algo de comida** (dijo Dean guiñándole un ojo. Sam entendió que su padre quería quedarse a solas con Jeff, así que tomó su cazadora).

**- si, claro, yo también empezaba a tener hambre** (dijo mientras salía por la puerta del motel dejando a Jeff y John solos).

- **Sam es muy mal actor** (dijo Jeff cuando los dos chicos salieron del motel soltando el abrazo de su padre y sentándose en la cama de nuevo)

**- jajaja, no te creas**, (John intentó ponerse serio) **solo que a diferencia de cierto niñito que conozco, Samuel solo sabe mentir cuando se trata de trabajo.**

**- ¿Estás muy enfadado**? (dijo Jeff bajando la cabecita)

**- Bueno, hijo. Estoy muy lejos de estar contento contigo. He estado hablando con Giles.**

**- oup** (dijo bajando la cabeza)

**- ¿Oup?** (dijo parpadeando varias veces). **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?**

**- ¿Está de camino?** (dijo hablando para sus zapatillas y con una mueca de dolor).

**- NO** (Jeff alzó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su padre**) No va a venir a por ti.**

**- ¿Me llevarás tú?**

**- No, hijo. Te vas a quedar con nosotros, ya que has decidido tomar esta vida, quiero asegurarme que nada malo te pasa. Y a partir de mañana mismo, pasa a estar bajo mis órdenes. Y yo no soy tan blando como Giles** (¿Giles blando? Pensó Jeff pero viendo la cara de su padre prefirió no decir nada).** No estoy para tonterías. Esto es muy serio, tengo unas reglas y se siguen. A la primera insubordinación o tontería te aseguro Jeff que vas a lamentarlo mucho, no soy fácil, no soy amable y no soy tu amigo. Soy tu padre y cuando yo te diga salta tu solo preguntarás como de alto. ¿Entendido?**

**- SI, SEÑOR** (A Jeff dijo con una gran sonrisa, no le importaba todas las condiciones que su padre le pusiera, el gustosamente cumpliría con todas si con eso podía quedarse junto a su padre).

**- Jeffrey, hablo muy en serio **(Jeff asintió como un cachorrito con los ojos grandes y brillantes como una noche estrellada). **Bueno, ahora que quedó eso claro, tú y yo tenemos de un par de cositas. Como ir tras de un demonio sin ni tan siquiera haberte informado como hay que destruirlo y eso de saltar de coches en marcha **(A Jeff se le borró la sonrisa de golpe. Su padre tenía una mirada asesina. Sabía que su padre no iba a matarlo, pero no podía asegurarle lo mismo, a su trasero).** Sé que Giles te enseñó mejor que eso. Así que dime, hijo, ¿porque fuiste tras Adramelec sin haberte informado bien de tu enemigo? Ese no es un error de novato.**

**- No soy un novato** (dijo herido en su orgullo)

**- entonces contesta a mi pregunta.**

**- si que estaba preparado, oí a Sam decirle todo aquello a Dean, pero…no pensé que fuera tan rápido. Me refiero a qué yo le corté la cabeza y aun estaba celebrándolo cuando se volvió a alzar.**

**- ¿Qué estabas celebrándolo?** (los ojos de John se abrieron como platos). **¿Y que es eso que oíste lo que Sam le dijo? ¿Espiaste a Dean y a Sam?**

**- si, señor **(bajando la cabeza)

**- Jeffreyyyyyyy** (le advirtió muy enojado)

**- Ok, me choqué con Sam en la biblioteca adrede para ponerle un micro en su mochila. Así podría oír todo lo que descubrieran de Adramelec e ir por un paso por delante de ellos. Además yo si que cuadraba con el tipo de victima de Adramelec, así que ni tuve que buscarlo, él me encontró a mí. **

**- ¡JEFF!** (gritó enfurecido John)

**- No lo entiendes papá, ese bastardo se cargó a mi amigo Dani. Dani era mi mejor amigo** (Jeff tenía lágrimas en los ojos. John se acercó y lo abrazó y estuvieron así un rato hasta que el chico finalmente dejó de llorar)

**- Entiendo la rabia que sentías por perder a un buen amigo, pero Jeffrey lo que hiciste no es solo peligrosa e irresponsable, fue una tremenda estupidez. Podías haber muerto ¿lo entiendes?**

**- si, señor** (bajo de nuevo la cabeza mientras se secaba las últimas lagrimas con la mano).

**- Además lo de saltar de un coche en marcha no tiene nada que ver con lo de perder a un amigo. Sabias que Dean y Sam no iban a hacerte nada, son tus hermanos, jamás te harían anda.**

**- Sam, me pegó** (acusó como un niño pequeño a Sam).

**- ¿Qué?** (John estaba perplejo, de Dean podría esperarlo pero de Sam, "mister comprensión y dialogo" ni en un millón de años) **¿Sammy te pegó por saltar del coche? **(Jeff calló, se acababa de dar cuenta que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo)** ¿Jeffrey, porqué te pegó Sammy?**

**- da igual, no volverá a pasar, papá** (dijo Jeff en un hilito de voz)

**- Jeffrey Eric Winchester, te he hecho una pregunta ¿porqué te pegó Sammy? **

**- Porqué le rompí una lámpara en la cabeza. Pero es que él no me soltaba y yo tenía que salir de allí, se suponía que no debíamos contactar.**

**- ¿Y que vosotros os encontrarais fue culpa de Sam?**

**- No** (John arqueó una ceja). **No, señor** (corrigió Jeff).

**- ¿A ver si me ha quedado claro, hijo? A parte de desaparecer sin decir a nadie donde estabas, ponerte en contacto con tus hermanos sabiendo que no debías y hacer el idiota durante un trabajo** (John enumeraba con los dedos). **¿Saltaste del coche en marcha cuando no corrías ningún peligro y atacaste a tu hermano, hay algo más?**

**- no, señor** (intentando sonar muy, pero que muy compungido).

**- ¿Crees que estuvo bien alguna de esas cosas?**

**- No, señor** (las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo, al ver el panorama tan negro que se le avecinaba).

**- ¿Entonces, hijo, me puedes decir porqué lo hiciste?** (Jeff solo se encogió de hombros) **¿No lo sabes?** (Jeff volvió a encogerse) **Jeffrey estoy esperando una respuesta verbal.**

**- No, no lo sé…señor.**

**- Bueno hijo, pues te aseguro que después de la zurra que te voy a dar** (agarrándolo por el brazo y levantándolo de la cama par sentarse él)** se te van a quitar las ganas de saltar de coches en marcha y golpear a tus hermanos **(desabrochándole los pantalones con la mano libre y quitándoselos por completo. Jeff ni se le ocurrió luchar con su padre. Sabía de primera mano que en esa posición no era buena idea rebelarse contra John Winchester)** Y eso seguro, pobre de ti, que me entere que vuelves a hacer el idiota en un trabajo** (los calzoncillos siguieron la misma suerte que los pantalones) **¡Mira que ponerte a celebrarlo en medio de un trabajo! Maldita sea Jeffrey esto no es un juego** (y con eso tiró del muchacho y lo colocó sobre su regazo y empezó a dejar caer la mano una y otra vez, cubriendo cada pulgada del trasero de su hijo. John no dijo ni una palabra más. En la habitación solo se escuchaban las palmadas y las quejas de Jeff) _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DUELE NO MAS AAAAAAAAAAAH ARGGGGGGGH NO PAPÁ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU UUUUUU** (John solo le había dado 40 nalgadas pero se había empleado a fondo en ellas, Jeff sentía como su trasero irradiaba más calor que una central térmica en pleno rendimiento. Pero si solo fuera el calor, ya le estaría bien, el problema era el dolor, aquello dolía horrores. Jeff estaba seguro que no iba a poder sentarse nunca más. John de repente miró a su alrededor, vio una pala de ping pong de esas que tiene una bolita enganchada con una goma. La tomó le arrancó la goma y volvió a sentar al muchacho sobre su regazo. Jeff ni se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su padre, estaba recostado sobre la cama llorando con todas sus fuerzas, realmente pensaba que su zurra había acabado. Pero cuando su padre lo volvió a colocar sobre su regazo supo que se había equivocado. Y el primer paletazo le confirmó su error) _PLACK _

**- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **(el primer palazo reinició todo el dolor. John empezó a castigar de nuevo las nalgas del chico pero esta vez también hizo un buen trabajo con los muslos. John hasta que no vio el color rojo carmesí en las nalgas y muslos de Jeff no dio por finalizada la zurra)

**- **_PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK _**Y ahora te quedarás en esa esquinita, hasta que te diga que puedes moverte, manos a la nuca, Jeff. Y quiero que pienses bien en todas tus malas decisiones de los últimos días. Porque si te tengo que volver a castigar por alguna de esas cosas no será mi mano sino mi cinturón el que hablará**

Jeff obedeció y lloroso fue hasta la esquina y se colocó en la esquina tal y como su padre le había dicho. Tardó un buen rato en calmarse. En ese tiempo, llegaron Sam y Dean con la comida. Aquella no era una escena del todo ajena a los chicos. Entrar en una habitación y encontrar a un Winchester en una esquina desnudo de cintura hacia abajo con un trasero tan rojo que podría confundirse con la bandera de Japón, era algo habitual. Tres Winchester rara era la semana en que John no acabara calentando el trasero de uno de sus chicos. A veces incluso de los tres. Pero desde que Adam se hiciera mayor**, **esa escena no se había vuelto a repetir con la frecuencia que antaño. Pero Dean y Sam no se sintieron incómodos con la estampa. Así que empezaron a charlar con su padre como si el chico no estuviera en la habitación. Después de más de una hora de píe con las manos de la nuca. John decidió dar por acabado el castigo de Jeff.

**- Ok, Jeff, brazos abajo, ya puedes salir de ahí y vestirte** (Jeff a diferencia de Sam y Dean si que estaba incomodo en esa situación, claro que no eran los culos de Sam y Dean los que habían sido zurrados a base de bien los que se paseaban ahora por la habitación en búsqueda de los calzoncillos y los pantalones). **Vamos a comer algo, tenemos que salir ya, hemos de regresar a Delaware, tengo un trabajo que terminar.**

**- ¿Avión?** (dijo con cara de terror Dean)

**- Sam, Jeff y yo iremos en avión. Necesito que tú traigas el coche** (sabiendo perfectamente que Dean tenía pánico a los aviones**). Nos reuniremos dentro de dos días en el motel Joyness Bill.**

**- papá yo no creo que pueda ir en avión** (dijo Jeff sobándose el culo) ¿no podría ir con Dean en el asiento de atrás?

**- ¿Y qué vuelvas a tirarte en marcha del coche? Lo siento hijo, pero pasará un tiempo hasta que confié que no vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro. Tú vienes conmigo.** **Te quiero tener cerquita** (dijo acercando una silla a su lado e indicándole que se sentara ahí)** las próximas semanas tú y yo vamos a pasar mucho mucho mucho tiempo juntos**. (Sam no pudo evitar reírse. Dean también pero fue más listo estaba de espaldas a su padre) **Y tú hermano Sam también nos va a hacer compañía ¿verdad Samuel**? (Sam bajo la cabeza derrotado)

**- si, señor** (dijo Sam sonado totalmente decaído)

**- Y Dean, no pienses por un segundo que no te he visto. **

**- Ni por un segundo, señor** (dándole un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa)

**- jajaja** (rió John, al fin tenía a su pequeño con él, aquella fue una gran comida familiar, faltaba Adam, pero era algo solo temporal. Pronto John tendría al fin, su familia al completo. Como tenía que ser) **Antes que se me olvidé Jeff, antes de que nos vayamos quiero que saques el micro de la mochila de tu hermano y me lo des** (Jeff dejó de reír realmente esperaba que su padre no se acordase. Bueno ya encontraría otra forma de espiar a sus hermanos y a su padre para enterarse de lo que pasaba)

FIN

Na* Este fic está basado en el personaje de Jeff de _Castiel-Winchi_ que me robó el corazón hace ya tiempo y del cual siempre estoy atenta de leer más aventuras.

** u/3372299/Castiel-Winchi**


End file.
